Super YouTube Bros.
Super YouTube Bros. is an Indie Party Fighting game released on Steam, The LMMCU and Discord in June 30th, 2019. Stages * 250,000 Battle * Asdfmovie * Beach Lasagna * Butt Kingdom * Comicron One * Death Mwauthzyx * Drumsy News Station * Eddsworld * GT Intro * Hall of Fame * Hermitville * History, i guess... * Life is Fun * Mind Field * Motherloving Moonlight * MyMusic * Paw Cat Dimension * R.O.B. the Robot * Stampy's Lovely World * Super Café * Trayaurus' Lab * Trending * VRtistry * Wireland * Witch Savanna DLC Stages * Area 51 * Desktop * Double Kingdom * LEGO City * Labyrinth α Characters This Game has 43 Playable Fighters and will have 11 DLC Fighters, 5 of which revealed. * - Starter Fighter ** - DLC Fighter Items * Bitch Lasagna * Butter * Color Fruit * Diamond Minecart * Diamond Pick-Sword * Duck.exe * Klondike * Mine Turtle * Minecraft Cake * Odyssey Gun * Otamatone * Plot Hole * Pokéball * R.O.B. the Robot * The Cinemassacre * The Oculus Rift * YouTube Rewind DLC Items * Agatha's Crown * Banana Soul * Chain Holder * Cursor * Spaghet Assist Trophies * Angry Joe * Anything4views * Aphmau * Bacon Man * Bill Wurtz * Brock Baker * CinnamonToastKen * CircleToonHD * CodeParade * Comic Drake * Content Cop * Crank Gameplays * Cryaotic * Dan Bull * DanTDM * Domics * FootofaFerret * Fred * Gaijin Goomba * Garfild * Gregzilla * Grian * Hila Klein * iBallisticSquid * Ivan Animated * KSI * LilDeuceDeuce * Memeulous * Mrs. Johnson * NateWantsToBattle * Oogapooki * Phil Swift * Philip DeFranco * Pink Guy * Quackity * Rage Nineteen * Raio * Rebecca Parham * RelaxAlax * Rubber Ninja * Salad Fingers * Scott Niswander * Seylel * Shane Dawson * SomeThingElseYT * Sugar Zaza * Tabbes * The Completionist * The Duke of Dorks * The Game Graphic Glitch Gremlin * The Living Tombstone * The Spoony One * Thomas Sanders * TimTom * Tobuscus * VoiceoverPete * Vsauce 2 * Vsauce 3 * Yellow Guy * Yogscast Lewis * Yogscast Simon DLC Assist Trophies * Aaronitmar * Agatha * Just2Good * Kadz * The Second Coming DLC Wave 1 * Animator vs Animation Pack - The Chosen One fighter, Desktop stage, The Second Coming Assist Trophy and Cursor item. * Double King Pack - The (Double) King fighter, Double Kingdom stage, Agatha Assist Trophy and Agatha's Crown item. * LEGO Pack - JANGBRiCKS fighter, LEGO City stage, Just2Good Assist Trophy and Chain Holder item. * meme Pack - FlyingKitty fighter, Area 51 stage, Kadz Assist Trophy and Spaghet item. * Alpharad/Smash Pack - Alpharad fighter, Labyrinth α stage, Aaronitmar Assist Trophy and Banana Soul item. Wave 2 * Unrevealed 6th DLC Pack * Unrevealed 7th DLC Pack * Unrevealed 8th DLC Pack * Unrevealed 9th DLC Pack * Unrevealed 10th DLC Pack * Unrevealed 11th DLC Pack Category:Infiniteermoon Category:2019 Category:Fighting Games Category:Party Games Category:T-Rated games Category:T Category:Video Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Youtube Bros. Category:June Category:Team Echoes Category:Video Games With DLC Category:Godly Category:Super Godly